


The Boyfriend Tag

by practise



Series: Vlog #420 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is a YouTuber, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Youtuber AU, allura is gay, and a dork, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practise/pseuds/practise
Summary: Lance is a youtuber and he gets his boyfriend to do a tag with him.





	The Boyfriend Tag

"Lance" Keith groaned. "Get off of Hunk's lap!" He said shoving at his boyfriend sprawled across Hunk's lap as Hunk himself sat criss-crossed on his boyfriend's carpeted floor across from a tripod.

Lance ignored him as he faced the camera and stated while embracing Hunk, "alright! The camera's all set up! This is my boyfriend Hunk." Hunk smiled waving to the camera.

"Well I guess I don't need to be here then." Keith countered as he sat beside Hunk though a few inches forward. He watched as Lance slid out of Hunk's lap mirroring Keith as he side-eyed him trying and failing to suppress a grin forming on his lips.

"This Hunk 'O Love over here is actually taken by Shay and i'd hate to be on her bad side..." Lance continued "However, I did somehow manage to convince my real boyfriend-" a faint "debatable" escaped from Keith who wore a grin on his face. "-to do The Boyfriend Tag with me. So, this is Keith, he's a scorpio and enjoys sharpening his knife collection. Edgy. I know. We've been dating for a while now."

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance pointed to him like he was a gem at a museum. Being in front of a camera made him feel self-concious but being in front of a camera knowing he'd eventually be seen  _and_ judged by all of his boyfriend's fans made him nauseous though watching his dorky boyfriend in his oversized royal blue sweater talk to his camera confidently seemed to calm him. He was less fearful when Lance told him and Hunk about how he would edit anything they weren't comfortable with out and sending them the final video to watch before he posts it on his channel.

"Here's how it goes Hunk will ask a question and we have to give each other's answer. For each question you get wrong you need to remove one article of clothing-" Keith interjected "not doing that Lance, what else you got?" Lance went on, "-someone doesn't seem confident but fine" he said dragging the last word out as he feigned contemplation, "loser pays Pidge for the pizza when she gets here with it." Keith nodded with a smile. A good sign in Lance's book. "Hunk would you do the honors?" Lance asked. "Wait. who's keeping track?" Hunk inquired before turning to Lance. Lance shrugged and replied rather nonchalant "I'll count it in editing later incase we decide to cut some answers."

"Alright! Let's go!" Hunk belted as he turned to his phone.

"First question. How did you two meet? I'm starting simple so you two don't break-up before Lance can get at least enough good content."

"Thanks buddy!" Lance giggled at his friend before turning his attention to Keith for a response. Keith sighed, "we met through mutual friends. It can be confusing and kinda embarrassing how we didn't meet sooner but Pidge's brother is dating my friend, Shiro." He tried to explain without letting too many details slip. Lance nodded and Hunk gestured to him which he took as a sign of getting a point.

"Next question for Lance, where was your first date?" He asked. Lance hesitated for a second before replying, "I'd say it was the first time we invited Allura, Matt and Shiro to the carnival with us but the whole group split up. Matt and Shiro running off, Hunk and Shay hanging out by the benches, Pidge trying to win a goldfish and Allura with her girlfriend, at the time, so that just left us so we challenged each other to who could win the most games..." He trailed off smiling at the memory of his now boyfriend shooting him with a water gun and accusing him of back-seat shooting before winning a lion plushie. "That wasn't our first date." Keith countered he tensed when he saw his boyfriend's face drop at the words so Keith continued, "I mean- I loved that day but I would've said the first time I actually attended one of Allura's parties and I ended up in the bathroom too nervous to meet people and you came in and sat down with me in the bathtub and we talked about dumb things." Keith laughed at the memory of all the stories Lance had told him that night before he suppressed a wince as he realised he'd just shared that with a bunch of strangers, he didn't regret it though keeping his full attention on Lance who went red at Keith's accusation. "I guess... but i'd hardly call that a first date." Lance uttered. "That's totally a first date! You brought me a drink!" Lance rolled his eyes playfully at that not wanting to argue with his boyfriend he just nodded knowing he had lost a point.

"Keith. When was your first kiss?" Hunk asked quite sheepishly. "We've never kissed. I'm being paid to be here obviously" Keith snarked. Keith felt a pair of warm lips to his cheek for a moment before he realised Lance had crawled to him and kissed his cheek and crawled back. "There. That was our first kiss." It wasn't. But Keith appreciated how Lance respected his wish to keep some more... intimate moments to themselves and blushed.

Hunk beamed at how cute the couple was and called, "Lance. When is Keith's birthday?" Lance scoffed at the question, immediately answering, "October 23th. Easy."  _ding ding ding_ "Keith?" Keith flinched at his name being dragged on by his boyfriend but he answered

"Yes, Lance?"

"When's my birthday." Keith took a contemplative moment, embarrassingly longer than any moment need be before guessing "July... 18th?" Looking at Lance's unamused expression.

Keith made a mental note,  _I'm gonna pay for that later._ "No... wait it's July 28th! No don't look at me like that! I remember because you love going surfing at night. Which I hate but you always say the weather is too perfect late July to not go!" Lance beamed, "I did say that didn't I?"

Hunk interrupted "Keith. What's the color of Lance's eyes?" Lance who was smiling and staring at Keith lovingly, turned away bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. It was Keith's turn to crawl towards Lance pulling his hand down from his eyes while he proudly replied, "deep blue. Ironically enough it looks like the ocean after dark," Keith intertwined their fingers and kissed the blue eyed boys knuckles before detangling their hands and crawling back to his prior seating position.

"Lancey Lance, where is Keith's favorite place on Earth?" Hunk asked. There was a long silence which left Keith a bit offended as he screeched " _Lance?_ " Keith pouted. "Sorry! Sorry! I love you i promise" Lance spat out before clasping his mouth shut with his palms. Keith tried to ignore the confession a subject they would come back to,  _off camera_. "In my arms? hopefully? I was gonna say gym but I don't want to make you sound like a gym rat." Lance rambled. Keith countered with his answer with no hesitation "Varadero Beach." Lance dug his head out of his hands to look at Keith, "w-what?" Keith deadpanned, "your favorite place on earth. Varadero Beach." Keith smirked knowing he was killing his boyfriend while earning a few brownie points. "Whatever" Lance grumbled, "I'm giving you a point for that." he said with the corner of his lips not-so-slightly upturned. 

* * *

Lance sat infront of the camera, alone at the moment as he explained, "Ok, so we got bored and Pidge came with the pizza" Hunk and Keith went back to their previous seating positions behind him, "and since my channel is a ding dong project. we're just going to answer the questions at the same time and see who's the Better Boyfriend." Lance went back to his position but this time he sprawled across the free space between him and Keith just in front of Hunk and laid his head on Keith's lap. His boyfriend carded a hand through his brown locks extremely soft due to his deep conditions. Keith looked visibly less tense a lot more comfortable in front of the camera this time around.

Hunk started, "Complete this sentence: My boyfriend is blank." Keith smiled looking at the boy face on his thigh, "a baby," he said sliding his hands from his hair to cup his face. "I was just about to call you the best, Keith." Lance retaliated through his pout as he folded his arms. "You're never going to let those 9 months go, are you?" He feigned hurt. Like I said, baby. Besides, you  _love_  being cradled and Koala carried." Lance flushed unfolding his hands and bringing them up to cover his face. he thought to himself,  _I'm going to have to cut that out_ (he didn't).

Pidge came into frame sitting near Lance's feet. "Can I pick the next question, Hunk?" She asked before being handed the phone. "I like this one!" She turned to Lance and Keith who were looking at each other lovey-dovey. She cleared her throat bringing both boys attention to her. "Ok what film always makes the other cry?" she said quizzically.

Keith squinted, giving her a knowing look, "you just want to know if i have a soft spot."

"Oh I already know you have a soft spot for someone. I just want to know if you have one for anything else." Pidge refuted. Keith gave her a scorn look but there was a noticeable blush on his cheeks and answered "Lance cries at everything. He's a sensitive boy that's why he prefers action movies," he said looking down at his hands still playing with Lance's hair. Lance shouted a "not true!" before turning to Pidge. "Keith cries at the death scene in big hero six- ouch!" Lance felt Keith tug at his hair slightly as he let it slip. Pidge Laughed.

"Alright, who is your boyfriend's best friend?" Pidge asked eyeing. "Hunk." Keith answered triumphantly. "Oh true!" Lance acknowledged pounding Hunk's fist with his own and continued "I want to say Shiro is your best friend but I think you two are a lot closer than that so my final answer is Pidge." Lance sent a wink to Pidge who rolled her eyes and replied "Gee thanks Lance. How did you manage to compliment and insult me at the same time? anyway... What is something you wish the other didn't do?" Keith contemplated for a moment before smirking as he asked Lance, "what's the rating for this video?" Lance lazily smacked Keith's shoulder with his wrist muttering "Rude and Keep it PG." Keith nodded a smirk still plastered on his lips "He takes forever to wake up in the morning. I doubt he'd ever wake up." Lance fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater, grumbling, "I don't wake up  _that_  late. I just like to sleep in is all." Keith cooed looking at his boyfriend he sounded like a puppy as he tried to deny his boyfriend's accusations he knew weren't _completely_ false.

"Well... Keith wakes me up super early!"

"9 am is not 'super early', Lance." before there was anymore blown-out bickering Hunk interjected "could we finish this tag before you two break up?" Keith pouted at that statement throwing a hand around Lance's shoulders in an almost faux embrace.

They both remained silent and Hunk took that as his queue to continue he gestured to Pidge for his phone back, "what's the first thing the other does in the morning?" Pidge turned to Hunk, "do i need to leave the room for this?"

"Nah, you're good" Lance replied and continued "besides the whole brushing your teeth and washing your face... he goes running?"

"I do and you check twitter and text me 'good morning.'" Keith smiled as he leaned forward to press a kiss on the tall boy's forehead. Pidge began to complain "what happened to PG?" Lance curled his toes in an attempt to tickle Pidge, she just shoved at his feet giving him a stern look though he sensed how hard it probably was for her to hold back her giggles.

"You're at the zoo. Where can the other spend all day?" They both answered in unison, Keith with "sharks but if there aren't any... Panthers." Lance with "hippos." Both boys looked at each other, pretty proud of their knowledge of each other and high-fived in triumph.

"Each other's celebrity of choice to meet?" Hunk continued to scroll guessing they didn't know but Pidge caught Lance's eyes widen at the question and chimed in with "Oh! Lance you haven't told h-" Lance launched at Pidge clasping her mouth shut with his hand. Keith's brows furrowed questioningly and asked "tell me what?" Pidge licked her way free from Lance's hold. She grinned knowingly all too amused "oh nothing... just the giant crush your boyfriend has on Shiro!" Lance cut in with "Had. Pidge. It was a dumb crush I knew it would never go anywhere it was just like a celebrity crush." Lance explained to Keith's red face as he processed the new information.

Lance face dropped and continued "Pidge! I never told him because it didn't come up. I'm sorry, Keith"

"I'm not mad. Just kinda grossed out, Shiro's my brother. Nothing to apologize over though." Keith gave Lance a strained smile trying to hide his disdain as he tapped his lap with his palms hoping Lance would lay back down. He did. "Good. And can we not tell Shiro about this." Lance said side-eyeing Pidge. She replied with a huff, "fine."

Hunk, still scrolling on his phone for questions in the almost forgotten tag mumbled under his breath "I guess we know who the jealous one is... Anyway back to light-hearted questions? I can still smell the tension in the room. Uh... Each other's favorite songs right now?" Lance looked at Keith and said nonchalantly, "Feel It Still by... I don't know who it's by-"

"Portugal The Man" Keith interrupted "and yes current favorite. Yours is Perfect Places by Lorde."

Lance shook his head, "nope."

"It totally is! You hum it everyday!"

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other before turning back to the bickering couple.

"I really like Wild Thoughts by Rihanna. We listened to it on the ride over here."

"Oh." Keith responded, recalling the car ride where Lance sang the lyrics to him, a blush spread across his cheeks. 

Hunk piped up, "Ok, well... I'm all out of questions. Any questions you want to ask each other or us?" Lance was quick to sit up, leaving Keith's fingers with no soft, brown lochs between them, as well as the first to shout, "Hunk! Don't you have  _one_  more question?" He asked rather suspiciously sending not so subtle winks at him. Hunk took a second to ponder and his eyes went wide, "Oh yeah! Final question!" He faked smashing a mallet in the air like a judge would.

"If your boyfriend could live anywhere in the world, where would he live?" Lance fell oddly silent, which was cause for concern to Keith but he ignored it choosing to focus on his answer "Lance would live with his family back in Cuba closer to his nieces and nephews..." Keith said doing his best to ignore the pinch at his heart at the thought of Lance leaving him behind. Lance looked visibly nervous avoiding eye contact with Keith but he took his hand, "well, we've never really talked about it but I'd like to think wherever you'd live. W-we'd live there together. So, I was thinking we could start now. If you'd want to... Do you want to?" Lance asked bringing his eyes up to meet Keith's. Keith stared back at Lance's sparkling deep blue eyes eagerly awaiting his response.

"Yes. Wait, you're asking me to move in, right?" A still-stunned Keith replied as he wrapped his hands around Lance's shoulders into an embrace. "Yea." He heard Lance mumble in his ear. Keith pulled away from Lance, now facing a snickering Pidge and Hunk.

"Did you know?!" Keith boomed. "I did!" Hunk said with a smile plastered across his face "Pidge didn't though I texted her while she was out getting the pizza." 

* * *

Pidge and Hunk left a little while. Leaving Keith and Lance cuddled on their sofa. His tripod still in the day's position, camera probably still rolling. "You know I'll probably have to go back to my apartment and pack boxes  _and_  tell Matt and Shiro." Keith broke the silence and Lance followed, "Yea and I'll probably have to edit that last part out of my video along with making an outro..."

He trailed off until Keith offered a muffled "five more minutes?"

"five more minutes." Lance cooed. Before complete silence could fall again Lance piped up, "Hey Keith"

"Lance. Don't."

"Maybe 'five more minutes' could be our always"

Keith scrunched his nose in distaste, "I hate you."

"Yea, I hated that movie too." Lance replied knowing what Keith meant completely.

* * *

Lance re-appeared in front of the camera but this time siting in Keith's lap as Keith sat criss-crossed, arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

"Alright guys so that was the Husband Tag-Woops I meant Boyfriend Tag. We couldn't do all the questions but assuming we don't break up or I get a boyfriend upgrade before this video gets uploaded. We could do a Q&A if I get  _someone_  to agree to it" He stated feeling fingers flexing at his sides.

Lance yelped awaiting his impending demise but not before Keith spoke up, "with that 'boyfriend upgrade' joke you just pulled, I'm going to need a bit more persuasion." He tickled Lance relishing each giggle that escaped the tall boy in his lap and ignoring his pleas to stop the torture.

As Keith stopped the two of them stared at each other for a moment. faces inching closer together but before they could kiss Lance jumped up and out of Keith's lap waving to the camera before turning it off and jumping back into his boyfriend's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate constructive criticism. this'll prolly b a youtuber series idk


End file.
